


all of me wants all of you.

by frostfall



Series: Cap-Iron Man Bingo: 2020 (Round 1) [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490, Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Tails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Shenanigans, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Relationship Advice, Rule 63, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall
Summary: One day, a portal opens up in the middle of Toni's workshop, leaving behind two men who apparently are them, Captain America and Iron Maiden, well,Man, from another universe.But that's not the only thing that Steph finds bizarre. What's also bizarre is that Captain America and Iron Man are together.Together in a relationship.And apparently somehow, they're not the only pair.(Or the five Steves who convince Steph to confess her feelings to Toni and the one Steve she has to convince to confess to his own.)
Relationships: Stephanie Rogers/Antonia Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-Iron Man Bingo: 2020 (Round 1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628029
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	all of me wants all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt 'World Is Ending (It Must Be Tuesday)' on my Cap-Iron Man Bingo card. 
> 
> Title comes from [All Of Me Wants All Of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6-q57xJCg) by Sufjan Stevens.
> 
> Special thanks to [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/) and [spideyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyee/) for the beta and checking if I was writing everyone out of character! 
> 
> For a description of each universe, you guys can refer to the end notes!

**1\. Earth-20051 (Marvel Adventures)**

The first time it happens, they’re in the middle of an argument.

Or at least, that’s what Toni would’ve called it. It isn’t even close to an argument in Steph’s opinion. How is getting your best friend to eat after going without food for twenty-six hours an argument?

“C’mon, Cap,” Toni whines. “Just one more—”

“No, Toni,” Steph insists, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You can’t—”

“This isn’t the worst. Just ask Rhodey, she’ll tell you about the time in MIT where I’ve gone on without eating for three days—”

Steph blinks, stilling. “What?”

Toni’s eyes widen, her brown eyes glimmering under the ceiling lights. “Oh, fuck. Okay, let’s just pretend I didn’t say that.”

“Toni—”

“Steph—”

Steph deepens her scowl. The next time she meets Rhodey, she’s going to have words. Strong words. Sure, it might’ve been decades ago. But that doesn’t make it okay. “How long?”

Toni waves her wrench around in that blasé way she does that aggravates Steph. “It’s not a big deal—”

“Not a big deal?” Steph exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. “How is skipping meals not a—”

Unfortunately for her, she doesn’t get to finish her sentence. Because that’s when it happens.

A large portal seems to appear in the middle of the room, spitting out a couple of figures before disappearing a second later.

They’re both people Steph doesn’t recognize. What she does recognize is that they’re dressed in Steph’s uniform and Toni’s armor respectively.

Immediately, Steph squares her shoulders and raises her fists, settling in a battle stance. Toni follows suit, raising her repulsor-covered palm.

“Alrighty, gentlemen,” she drawls out, “you guys have, like, five seconds to tell us who you are before me and my girl here kick your ass.”

Warmth blooms across Steph’s cheeks at Toni’s words. It’s stupid how she could be affected over something dumb like that.

The person in Toni’s armor blinks. He lifts his helmet off, revealing a pair of startling blue eyes that dart between Steph and Toni as he clambers to his feet. “Er… I’m Iron Man?”

One of Toni’s eyebrows arch. “Iron Man?” she flatly remarks.

“Yeah, uh… Doesn’t ring a bell?”

“Nope. Never heard of— Wait.” Toni jabs a finger at the man dressed as Steph, her eyes widening. “You’re Captain America.”

The man brightens at the recognition, flashing his companion a smug grin. “Ha! She recognized me.”

Iron Man rolls his eyes. “You’re Captain America. Everyone and their dog knows who you are.”

Steph couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at their behavior. They’re oddly carefree about the whole thing.

“You can’t be Captain America,” Steph interjects. “ _I’m_ Captain America.”

Captain America blinks at her. “ _You’re_ Captain America?”

She nods. “Captain Stephanie Rogers. Steph.”

“Captain Steven Rogers. Steve.” He turns to Toni. “So I’m guessing you’re…”

“Antonia Stark,” she supplies. “Toni, for short. AKA: Iron Maiden.”

Iron Man raises an eyebrow. “Iron Maiden? Like the band?”

“Yup.”

“Nice. Anthony Stark. Call me Tony. AKA: Iron Man.”

“Nice.” Toni whistles lowly, giving her counterpart a once-over. “Damn. I look good as a dude. And with blue eyes.”

Steph has to admit, now that she has the opportunity to give Tony a proper look, he is handsome. Guess it must be a Stark trait. 

Tony beams. “Thanks. I look good as a woman. And with brown eyes.”

An odd wave of emotion washes over Steph. It disappears before she can figure out what it is. “Okay. So, who’re you guys? How did you get here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Toni remarks. “They’re us. From a different dimension, maybe.” She frowns. “Well, guess I won’t be updating Nate’s bites today, after all. Time to pay everyone’s second-favorite team a visit.”

* * *

Fortunately for everyone, the Fantastic Four are on Earth today.

“It might take a day,” Reese Richards says distractedly, her eyes never leaving the screen in front of her. “Or a couple. A week. If you can spare the help, I’d like both Tonies’ help, please. It’ll help speed up the process. We have a lot of rooms here you can stay in the meanwhile. Steve can stay here too, if he feels more comfortable.”

“Wherever Tony is, I am,” Carefree Steve replies instantly. Carefree Steve.

Toni smirks. “Well, isn’t that adorable,” she coos, earning a blush from Carefree Tony. “If that’s the case, I’ll stick around. I’m done with all my SI work, anyway. Sides’, two Tonies are better than one.”

Reese clears her throat.

“And a Reese.”

Steph heaves a sigh and flashes Reese’s husband a grimace. Sutton Storm just shrugs helplessly.

“Don’t worry,” he assures her. “I’ll make sure she’s properly fed.”

“Make sure Toni gets an extra helping. She hasn’t eaten in twenty-six hours.”

“Hey!”

Sutton snorts. “Figures. Don’t worry, Cap. I’m on it.”

Steph nods, turning her attention to Toni. From the corner of her eye, she watches Carefree Steve murmur something to his Tony. They look oddly close and Carefree Steve’s cheeks are darkening and wait, are they—

“Hello? You in there?”

Steph snaps out of her reverie, blinking at the pair of worried brown eyes. “Yeah, I just— Spaced out, sorry.”

Toni frowns, looking unconvinced.

“Anyway,” Steph continues hurriedly, “you be good, alright?”

She receives an eye-roll in response. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine.”

As Sutton turns to walk Steph out, Carefree Steve hustles over, requesting Steph show him around.

“I’m just curious to see the differences between my New York and yours,” he explains.

Steph gives it a thought. Well, she does have some time to spare.

They engage in polite talk with Sutton and bid him goodbye as they exit the building.

“So,” Carefree Steve begins as they step outside, the warm summer breeze sweeping his blond locks to the side. “Your Tony too, huh?”

Steph raises an eyebrow. “What about my Tony?”

Carefree Steve shrugs his shoulders. “You know. Missing meals, always holed up in their workshops, etcetera.”

She snorts. “I think it’ll be a very unTonylike thing to do if they don’t go on work binges.”

He barks a laugh at that. “True.”

Steph shakes her head. “I was actually trying to get her out of the workshop when you guys dropped by.”

“Let me guess. Didn’t work.”

“Not at all.”

“Have you tried bringing up sex?”

Steph freezes.

Did he just say— Did he just imply—

Carefree Steve doesn’t seem to register Steph’s sudden stillness, plowing on.

“I always found that withholding sex from Tony is the—”

“Wait,” Steph manages to force out. “Wait. You and Tony are…”

Carefree Steve nods and wow, what the _hell_?

“Dating. Almost two years, actually.”

For the second time in a span of a minute, Steph’s at a loss of words.

Because a version of her is dating a version of Toni.

A male version of her is dating a male version of Toni.

A male version of her has the one thing Steph has wanted for years. For two years, in fact.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He frowns. “You and your Toni…”

“We’re not together,” Steph replies, inwardly cringing at the stark bitterness in her tone.

If Carefree Steve notices, he doesn’t give any indication that he does. “Why not?”

“What’d you mean, ‘why not’?”

“You like her, right?”

Steph blinks. Opens her mouth. Closes right back.

Carefree Steve grins. “You’re pretty obvious about it. You have this certain look whenever you look at her. Now I know why people kept telling me how obvious I was with my crush back then.”

She snorts. “It doesn’t matter. Toni isn’t… She’s not…”

“Gay?” he suggests.

“Interested,” Steph corrects lamely. “If she was interested already, she would’ve said something.”

Carefree Steve chuckles. “Trust me. She’s definitely interested.”

Steph’s eyes narrow. “How would _you_ know?”

He shrugs, a gesture that’s too nonchalant for the conversation they’re having. “She looks at you the same way Tony looks at me.”

“You think?”

Carefree Steve grins. “I know.”

* * *

It takes Reese and the Tonies a week to complete the interdimensional generator. In the meanwhile, Steve insists on meeting with Steph whenever she has the time.

It’s not that Steph dislikes her counterpart. Not at all. He’s nice, has wonderful stories to tell, and a great basketball player (and god, it’s about time she met her match).

It’s just that Carefree Steve absolutely _adores_ talking about his Tony, talking about how amazing he is and how soft his lips are and how melodic his laugh is and how competitive he gets whenever they play basketball and Steph just hates knowing that there’s a version of her that has everything she ever wanted.

 _You could have that too_ , a voice whispers in her head. _You can have Toni the way Steve has his._

Steph shakes her head, shrugging it off. She’s probably better off not knowing. Knowing means opening up a can of worms and that’s the last thing she needs right now. Or ever.

“So,” Toni says as soon as Carefree Steve and Tony vanishes, “I’m hungry. Wanna grab burgers with me? Tony recommended me this place he’d go on dates with Steve at and turns out there’s one here.”

Steph grins, something warm stirring in her chest. “I’d love to,” she says, ignoring the exasperated look Johnnie Storm sends her way.

* * *

**2\. Earth-12041 (Avengers Assemble)**

Steph thought that was the end of it, the end of this multiverse thing.

But then two months later, a familiar portal opens up in the middle of Toni’s workshop and two men tumble out of it.

 _Well_ , she thinks as she registers the faint glow stemming from one of the men’s chest, _guess I’ll have to get used to this._

The other man, who Steph assumes is Steve, immediately tenses.

“Stay back!” he declares, shielding his Tony with his body.

To Steph, it’s a sweet gesture. His Tony doesn’t seem to think so.

“Oh for— Steve! I am not a damsel-in-distress.” He lightly shoves to the side. Like the brick wall he is, Steve doesn’t budge. “You don’t have to keep shielding me—”

“You don’t have your armor with you.”

“Neither do you have your shield, you idiot.”

“Tony—”

“Steve—”

“Hey, dude us,” Toni pipes up. “Sorry for interrupting your married couple’s spat or whatever but mind telling me if you both have a way back home?”

Steve ( _Domestic Steve_ , Steph’s mind offers) blinks, eyes flickering back and forth between Steph and Toni. “Dude…us?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m guessing you guys are. We had a run-in with a version of you guys before.”

“Did they look like us?”

“Not really,” Toni replies. “That Tony had blue eyes.”

Domestic Tony’s eyebrows knit. “Blue eyes? Huh. I’m trying to picture it but I can’t—”

“Tony,” Domestic Steve cuts in gently. “Focus.”

“I am, Cap.” Domestic Tony crosses his arms in front of his chest. “So, I’m guessing since you’ve been visited by a version of us before, you have a way of getting us home.”

“Sure. The generator’s at Baxter Building though.”

“Nice. Wonder if Reed is—”

“Yup.”

“Double nice. Well, let’s get going. Steve and I have a bachelor’s party to attend.”

“Nice. Whose?”

“Ours.”

Steph almost trips over her own feet.

Engaged? Did he just say that he and his Steve are—are—

“Wait,” she begins, hoping she doesn’t sound like she’s freaking out, “you guys are _engaged_?”

“Uh-huh,” Domestic Tony replies like he hasn’t just blown Steph’s mind. “I have the unfortunate fate of marrying this himbo, yes.”

A mixture of feelings shoot through her chest, feelings that feel oddly like disappointment, regret, and jealousy.

Someone tsks. “Tony—”

“I mean that as a compliment.”

“Uh-huh. Sure you did.”

“Congrats, you guys,” Toni says, sounding unfazed to the fact that a version of her is getting married to his version of Steph. “Happy for you two.”

Domestic Tony beams. “Thanks. So what’d about you two? I’m guessing since neither of you are wearing rings—”

“We’re not even dating.”

This time, it’s both Domestic Steve and Tony who are shocked.

“I mean,” Toni continues, “I can definitely say that Steph here is straight as an arrow.”

“No, I’m not.”

Three pairs of eyes whirl in Steph’s direction, ranging from curious, shock, and neutral.

“You’re not?” Toni asks, her voice sounding an octave higher than usual.

“Nope,” Steph answers, a little hesitant. “I’m bi.”

She doesn’t know why there’s fear laced in her tone. She’s well-aware Toni isn’t a bigot. She’s pansexual, for god’s sake. Not to mention the fact that their guests are obviously queer. And yet, Steph feels exposed.

As expected, Toni doesn’t visibly react to Steph’s confession. “Huh. Guess you learn something new every day.”

Her lips curl upwards, morphing into a comforting smile. Warmth spreads through Steph’s body, all the way down to her toes.

“Well,” Domestic Steve says, sounding oddly ecstatic, “it’s nice to see some things are the same in the multiverse.”

* * *

Despite the fact that they have a wedding to attend, Domestic Steve and Tony don’t seem to be in a hurry to leave. In fact, Domestic Tony is eager to sweep up Toni in technobabble and before long, they’re huddled up in the center of the room, attention narrowed onto the various holographic schematics hovering before them.

As for Domestic Steve, he drags Steph into his own conversation, trading their life stories and comparing the two. Apparently, Joseph Rogers isn’t an abusive alcoholic in Domestic Steve’s universe.

Good for him.

“It’s interesting how SHIELD found you,” Domestic Steve remarks at one point. “The Avengers found me. In the ice. Tony was the first person I saw when I woke up.”

“Love at first sight, huh.”

Domestic Steve’s cheeks redden. He rubs the back of his neck, a bashful smile creeping up his lips. “Yeah, it was. You should tell her.”

Steph stills.

God, is she that transparent?

Then again, she supposes that if anyone who could figure out her feelings for Toni minutes after meeting, it’d be her from a parallel universe.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Steph glances away from Domestic Steve’s burning stare. “I doubt she feels the same way. Besides, she deserves way better than me. I’m a relic. Old. Toni deserves better than to be stuck with me.”

He doesn’t say a word for a long moment.

“You know,” he begins, gentle and assuring. “I thought the same as you.”

A flicker of hope lights up inside her before she quickly extinguishes it. “What changed?”

“Oh, you know. We talked. Straightened things out. Turns out he had similar thoughts. That he’s the one bringing me down.”

Steph frowns. “Why would he think that?”

“I’m sure you know why. Unless your Toni isn’t—”

“No. She is too. I hate it but…”

“You just have to remind her otherwise,” Domestic Steve says. “Make sure she knows she’s loved. That not everything is her fault, that she can’t control everything.”

Steph reaches behind her, running her fingers through her ponytail. “I do. Every day.”

Domestic Steve beams. “Good. Then you should be fine with telling her how you feel.” Steph’s alarm must’ve been obvious because he barks out a laugh. “Talk to her. I promise you, you won’t regret it.”

Later when they head over to the Baxter Building, Steph mentally files her counterpart’s advice away, making a mental note to revisit it. Someday.

It’s hard to talk to Toni about it. Not when Steph has a chance of losing access to Toni’s smiles and laughter and quips and casual touches.

After all, Domestic Steve’s from a parallel universe, not the future.

* * *

**3\. Earth-3490**

This time, it’s them who end up in another universe.

One moment, Steph’s defending Toni while she tries to close the interdimensional portal AIM had opened up in their facility, the next, they’re standing in the middle of what looks like someone’s apartment.

“…Okay,” Toni begins, glancing around the place. “Right. Weird question but why does this place feel so familiar?”

“Because it’s your penthouse.”

Steph whirls to the side, watching as a figure in a suit steps out of the elevator. For a moment, she’s struck by how similar the figure looks to Toni.

“Well, well,” the figure begins, startling blue eyes darting between Toni and Steph, “it’s about time I meet a female me and a female Steve from the same universe. Steph, I’m guessing?”

Steph finds herself nodding. “Uh, yeah. I’m guessing you’re—” 

“Yup. Iron Woman, at your service.”

Toni perks up at that. “Iron Woman? Not Iron Maiden?”

Blue-eyed Toni shakes her head. “Nah. But now that you mentioned it, I wished I named myself that. Sounds so much cooler.”

“Well, Iron Woman sounds good too.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Blue-Eyed Toni says cheerfully. She saunters over, shrugging her jacket along the way. “Natasha Stark.”

Toni blinks. “Natasha? You’re not an Antonia?”

Natasha shrugs her shoulders. “I like the name. I was looking for names for myself and that one kinda stuck out to me. It’s actually one of my friends’ names but you know, she didn’t seem to mind.”

“Let me guess,” Toni says dryly. “Flaming red hair, crystal green eyes, looks like he’ll stab you with just one look?”

“He?”

“Black Widow is a dude in my universe.”

Natasha smirks. “So… Black Widower.”

“Bingo.”

“Cool.” She clasps her hands together. “Well, I’m just gonna order in some Thai—”

“Ooh, is it that place with that amazing _pad thai_ —”

“Yup.”

“Nice. Get three for Cap. She loves them.”

Steph’s eyes widen. “Oh no. We shouldn’t be staying. We should get going—”

Natasha waves her hand in dismissal. “Trust me, you girls wouldn’t be imposing. Besides, I have an interdimensional generator that could get you both home in a jiffy. It’ll be like you never left. It’s fine. Besides, you girls get to meet my husband.”

Husband? Oh no. Oh fucking no.

“Let me guess,” Toni remarks, a twinkle behind her eyes. “He’s blond, blue-eyed—”

“And has a spangled ass, yup,” Natasha pipes up. “I mean, obviously.”

Steph blanches. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no—”

* * *

“The ‘no’s,” Married Steve begins as he plucks a wet plate from Steph’s fingers. “What’s with those?”

Steph winces before shooting a glance behind her. Fortunately for her, Toni and Natasha seem to be wrapped up in their own conversation, chatting at the dining table with slices of cake between them.

“You heard that?”

His lips twist into a smirk. Steph wonders if that’s how people find her own smirks – infuriating and smug. “Serum remember?”

She sighs, dropping her suds-covered hands into the sink. “I just… It’s just that you’re the third Steph— Steve I’ve met who’s with a version of Toni— Natasha.”

Married Steve chuckles. “Trust me, there’s more of us out there.”

Steph whips her head upwards, her heart skipping a beat. “What?”

He hums. “Yeah. We get a lot of visitors from other universes. Mostly versions of Nat and I. So you both popping up here is like, another Tuesday for us.”

Steph can’t imagine being used to having random versions of her popping up in her apartment. Good for him.

“I can guarantee you that all of the Steves and Stephs who’ve popped up so far are either dating, engaged, or married to their Tonies. You’re the first one who isn’t.”

Steph blinks. “You’re shitting me.”

He shakes his head.

“Fuck,” she breathes out, running her fingers through her hair and quickly pulling away when she realized she’s still covered in suds. “Shit fuck.”

Married Steve’s lips quirk to the side, looking absolutely amused. “Uh-huh. So, when are you going to tell her?”

Steph groans, combing through her hair with damp fingers. “Not you too. Are all male versions of me this annoying?”

“I’d like to think that being annoying is a multiverse thing,” he replies cheerily. “But really, when are you going to tell her?”

“On my own time.”

“Uh-huh,” Married Steve comments, sounding unconvinced. Steph’s starting to truly despise the multiverse.

It’s all the multiverse’s fault she has to confront her feelings for Toni head-on. Before this, she was content with pining quietly and afar for the rest of her life. But _no_ , she has to be cursed with meeting versions of her who has the one thing she desperately wants.

“How did you do it?” Steph murmurs as she begins work on another dirty plate. “Tell her how you feel?”

This time, it’s Married Steve who colors. “Oh god. It’s embarrassing.”

She cocks an eyebrow.

“I, uh… I fell asleep in her workshop and I may have, uh, slept talk. Loudly.”

Married Steph couldn’t help but grin at that. “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, his cheeks darkening. “It was embarrassing.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“You wouldn’t think so if it happened to you. So when you do tell her—”

“ _If_ I—”

“ _When_ you tell her,” Married Steve counters, “make sure you get enough sleep and make sure you do it while you’re actually conscious.”

Steph chances another glance behind her. This time, she meets Toni’s gaze.

There’s warmth behind those brown eyes and she flashes Steph her reassuring smile.

“Yeah,” Steph says, feeling like she’s set ablaze. “I will.”

* * *

**4\. Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe)**

The thing is, she did mean what she said to Married Steve at the time. Honest.

But the thing is, there’s never a good time to talk about it. If their Villain of the Week isn’t wreaking havoc, they’re swamped with paperwork. And if they aren’t swamped with paperwork, they have their own obligations to attend to, like Steph’s missions for SHIELD and Toni’s business trips for Stark Industries.

It wouldn’t be so bad if their schedules align. Then, she could, maybe, hang out with Toni and maybe actually do something about her feelings. Maybe.

But the thing is if Steph isn’t on a mission, Toni’s overseas and vice-versa. Which meant she barely catches a glimpse of Toni for the next couple of months.

And it sucks. So much.

Fortunately, there’s a silver lining when Steph returns home to a mission to find Toni in her workshop, working on her armor. The smile that breaks onto Toni’s face is worth the absence and the earful Steph has been getting from Nathan and Claire for the last couple of weeks.

“Missed me?”

Steph laughs. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“I wasn’t the one stuck on a mission in Latveria with only the Wonder Twins and Doctor Doom as company for two weeks.”

“And you should count yourself lucky for that.” Steph sucks in a breath. “So, I was wondering—”

And then, of course, that’s when a portal pops up.

After the last three visits from the multiverse, Steph figures she has to learn to not be fazed the next time another pair of Stephs or Tonies drop by. After all, they’re superheroes. Superheroes and the multiverse apparently go hand-in-hand together.

But what does faze her is the fact that a Steve, older and wearier than the others, stands in their workshop.

Alone.

* * *

It’s official – Steph hates this version of her, hates Weary Steve.

Unlike the rest, this one is quiet and curt. He speaks in short and clipped sentences, vaguely mentioning that he was in the middle of time-traveling (Steph hopes it’s for saving the world purposes and not something incredibly stupid), which is fine. Weary Steve stands in the workshop, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot. Which is also fine. Understandable. Not everyone would be comfortable with the idea of knowing there are parallel universes.

No, what Steph hates about him is that he seems to despise Toni.

Before returning to their own universe, Natasha had gifted Toni with schematics to build her own interdimensional portal but Toni hadn’t had the time to build it. Steph figures that Weary Steve would be more grateful for the fact that Toni’s willing to build him a way home just for him.

But for some unknown reason, Weary Steve doesn’t seem like he is. For one, he keeps a large distance away from Toni, his eyes drifting away whenever she turns to address him. If their eyes ever do meet, his gaze immediately snaps away, like the very sight of Toni disgusts him.

It takes all of Steph to not stomp over and sock him in the jaw. She can’t believe that there’s a version of her out there that’s Toni-hating, or a misogynist. She can’t wait for him to go back to time-traveling or doing whatever the hell he was doing.

But of course, Weary Steve just has to snap at Toni just because she asked after her counterpart.

And that is the last straw for Steph.

“Don’t talk to her like that.”

The one-sided chatter dies down, two pairs of eyes drifting over to her.

Steph doesn’t give him time to reply, plowing on. “You know, I didn’t think there’s a version of me out there that’s a misogynist.”

Weary Steve’s eyes narrow into slits, his blue eyes glinting under the ceiling lights. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Toni clears her throat. “Steph, I don’t think—”

“Just because your Tony’s a guy, doesn’t mean you should be looking down on my Toni,” Steph continues, striding over until she’s inches away from Weary Steve’s own glare. “She’s still a Tony, no matter what. She’s brilliant and compassionate and—”

“I don’t have a problem with Toni being a woman,” he growls. “I don’t know what the hell you’re on about but—”

“Then, explain why the hell every time Toni tries to talk to you, you—”

“Because Tony’s dead!”

Steph flinches, rearing her head back in retaliation.

An eerie silence shrouds them, save for Weary Steve’s heavy breathing. The anger seems to dissipate from him, his shoulders slumping like the fight’s been taken out of him.

“My Tony’s dead,” he murmurs, his voice cracking at the end. He pauses to clear his throat, his gaze dropping to the ground. “He’s dead and I can’t— I can’t look—” He shakes his head, spinning on his heel. “I need some air.”

No one breathes a word as he strides away. Steph couldn’t even chase after him even if she wants to. It’s like her feet are rooted to the ground.

“Shit,” Toni finally remarks.

Steph exhales. “Shit’s right. I’ll go after him.”

Toni sets her wrench down, worrying her bottom lip. “No, I should—”

“No,” Steph says, finally managing to get her limbs to move. “I messed up. I shouldn’t have— I shouldn’t have said that. I messed up. I’ll talk to him. You work on getting him home.”

It doesn’t take her long to find him. Weary Steve’s in front of the elevator, slumped on the ground with his face buried in his hands, his shoulders quaking as he lets out quiet sobs.

Steph purses her lips, unsure of how to proceed. It’s one thing to comfort her friends. But a stranger, not to mention a version of her? That’s a whole different ballpark.

So with bated breath, she drops down next to him.

“I’m sorry.”

Weary Steve stills for a short moment before lifting his head up. He doesn’t turn to address her. “It’s fine. I understand why you’d… Why you’d think that way. I was cold to your Toni.”

“Doesn’t change how sorry I am. And how sorry I am for your loss.”

He turns to the side, flashing Steph a weak smile. His azure eyes are red-rimmed and glistening. “He had her eyes. It’s why I couldn’t look at her.”

Steph’s lips part, itching to reply to that. But nothing sounds right in her head so she just breathes out a quiet, “Oh.”

They sit like that for a while, taking in the silence. Now that Steph thinks about it, Weary Steve didn’t seem to be thrumming with disgust or anger back then. His stance was more…defeated. Weary. And now that Steph knows what happened to his Tony, it all seems to make sense.

Well, she always seems to jump to conclusions pretty quickly.

“You know,” Weary Steve begins quietly. “I once told a friend of mine. To not wait too long to tell someone. Tell someone how much they…they…”

He lets out a choked sob. Steph reaches over to lace her fingers with his, giving his palm a tight squeeze. Steve flashes her a grateful smile.

“Don’t wait too long. Don’t wait like I did.” Steve lets out a strangled laugh. “I never told him and he’s dead. He’s dead and was married to someone else and he never knew how much I love him. We live short lives, dangerous lives. We can die at any moment. So don’t let your chances go to waste. And I don’t just mean about confessing your feelings.”

Steph gnaws the bottom of her lip, feeling more out of her depth as the seconds go by. “So, honesty is the best policy?”

Weary Steve chuckles. “Yeah, something like that. Seriously. Be honest with her. No matter what.”

She couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. “Any other advice you want to bestow on me?”

“No. I have a feeling you know what you’re doing.” He clambers to his feet, holding out his hand. “C’mon, let’s get back to your Toni. Bet she’s eager to get rid of me.”

He’s wrong about that. In fact, Toni seems eager to play hostess.

“Sure you don’t wanna stay?” she offers. “You and Steph here can, you know, trade war stories or discuss on whether red or blue is the more patriotic color, which is definitely—”

“I’m good,” Weary Steve interrupts, managing a weak smile. “I’m just gonna… Gonna go back home, you know. I don’t know how much time has passed. Don’t really wanna worry everyone back home. Besides, I don’t wanna impose.”

Something tells Steph that her idea of his home and his own are two different things. She just hopes he doesn’t do anything stupid.

“You’re not imposing, Spangles,” Toni replies, amending when Weary Steve’s smile fades. “Shit. Fuck. Sorry.”

“No, I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did.”

“Don’t sweat it. I get it. It… It can be hard. I know.”

Weary Steve nods, his smile brightening.

As usual with a couple of buttons, a wave of light engulfs them, taking Weary Steve with it when it dissipates.

Steph couldn’t take her eyes off the space where he once should, her head swimming with what Weary Steve had said not long ago.

She can’t imagine the experiences he’s gone through, the thing he’s seen, for him to speak that way. Even more, she can’t imagine living in a world without Toni Stark, not after being dropped into one with her.

And that scares her. That scares her a whole lot.

A warm touch covers her shoulder, snapping her out of her reverie.

“Hey,” Toni begins tentatively from her side. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steph replies. She pauses to clear her throat, mustering a smile. “I just… I just feel bad for him. I can’t imagine—”

She cuts herself off before finishing the sentence.

Toni nods. “Yeah. Me too. He looked so…so…”

“Broken?”

“Yeah.” Toni’s lips curl upwards as she claps Steph on the shoulder. “C’mon, how about we put a movie on and order in some takeout? Maybe a Lord of the Rings marathon?”

Steph grins, feeling better already.

She’ll dwell on Weary Steve later. Right now, she has a friend to give her full attention to.

* * *

**5\. Earth-8311 (Marvel Tails)**

It’s funny how out of all of the Steves, it’s Weary Steve who spurs Steph into action.

Maybe it’s the thought of losing Toni to someone else or losing her to death. But the fact remains is that he’s right. They lead dangerous lives. They can die at any moment. She shouldn’t be wasting any more time.

But then again, what if Toni doesn’t feel the same way? Like sure, the first three Steves had their affections reciprocated. But Weary Steve never knew if his Tony cared for him that way. And maybe he didn’t since they never got together.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nathan assures her, pressing the bouquet of roses into her hands. “Just go down there and tell her.”

“Yeah, you got this,” Claire pipes up, flashing Steph a thumbs-up. Thor follows suit.

At least Steph wasn’t alone with preparing the whole thing. In fact, the rest of the Avengers immediately jumped at the chance to lend a hand. While Bryce went to distract Toni for the whole day, Claire helped whip up dinner while Thor decorated the table and the dining room. Nathan took it upon himself to dress Steph up and make sure she isn’t reduced to a bundle of nerves.

Steph nods, smoothening her suit. “Yeah, I do. I have this.”

It’s what she also chants to herself as she takes the elevator down to the workshop, the words dying on her lips when the doors open, revealing Bryce.

“Good luck, Steph,” she says, flashing her a comforting smile.

Steph nods in acknowledgment, her heart in her throat as she continues on her way, her destination finally in sight.

Toni glances away from the hologram before her, immediately freezing when her line of sight drifts towards Steph’s direction.

Steph has to admit, Nathan did a pretty good job at dressing her up in a royal blue two-piece and curling her blonde tresses, letting them loosely fall below her shoulders.

Toni lets out a quiet whistle, giving her a once-over. Steph couldn’t help but quietly preen at the attention. “Damn. You cleaned up good. Gotta hot date?”

“Something like that.”

It could’ve been her imagination but the grin on Toni’s face flickers. “Cool,” she replies. She’s speaking in that cheery tone she reserves for the press. Steph won’t lie, it hurts that she’s spoken to that way. “So who’s the lucky person? Oh my god, did you finally get your head out of your ass and finally asked Shannon out?”

“Uh, no—”

“Oh. Does that mean he did the asking out? I swear even as we’re kids, Shannon—”

“It’s not him,” Steph says firmly.

“Oh. Is it Sam?”

Steph frowns. This whole thing is getting out of hand. “No. It’s—”

“No, no. Wait. Let me guess. Nate?”

“No!”

Toni purses her lips. “Huh. Thought he’d be the one since you two have been hanging around each other pretty often lately, which by the way—”

“It’s you!”

Toni whirls around, her eyes widened. “What?”

Heat spreads across Steph’s cheeks. “Uh, I—”

And that’s when that cursed interdimensional portal opens up in the middle of the workshop, dropping down guests.

Guests who come in the form of a cat and a mouse.

Guests who come in the form of a cat and a mouse dressed in their uniforms.

Steph throws her hands in the air, forgetting she’s holding a bouquet for the moment. Because what the _hell_.

“Seriously?!”

* * *

According to Cat Steve and Mouse Tony, they hail from a universe where instead of humans, everyone are anthropomorphic animals who can talk, with the Avengers named ‘The Scavengers’.

If the past visits by human versions of them were bizarre, this is on a whole other level.

What’s next? Zombies? Werewolves and vampires? Cyborgs?

Despite the predicament, Cat Steve and Mouse Tony aren’t in a hurry to leave. Neither is Toni eager to chase them off, much to Steph’s disappointment. She has a date planned out for god’s sake.

Not that Toni knows that, but well. You know.

And yet somehow as she watches the three, she couldn’t force the words out of her mouth.

Maybe, just maybe, this is another universe where they don’t get together, just like in Weary Steve’s universe. And maybe it’s the same for Cat Steve and Mouse Tony.

And that’s fine. So, so fine. It makes sense that there’ll be a handful of universes where they don’t get together. And that’s _fine_.

But then Mouse Tony hovers a foot off the ground and retracts his faceplate so he could plant a soft peck on Cat Steve before zipping after Toni, making Cat Steve’s fawn fur redden and Steph’s hopes slip.

God, even a cat version of her has more game. A freaking _cat_.

“C’mon,” she says, silently congratulating herself for sounding composed, “let’s give them some space. Let me take you up to meet the rest of the Avengers.”

Despite the numerous visits, the rest of the Avengers haven't met any of their multiverse counterparts, only being told of the multiverse through stories.

Steph doesn’t know why she didn’t introduce them to Toni and her counterparts yet. Just hearing Cat Steve talk about his universe and watching her friends’ reaction to said stories is pure gold.

“A _chicken_?” Claire exclaims, horrified. “I’m a freaking chicken in your universe? I’m not even a hawk?”

Cat Steve chuckles. “Well, your alias there _is_ Squackeye—”

“My alias is _Squackeye_?”

Nathan bursts into laughter, Thor following suit with her own hearty one. Bryce lets out a quiet snicker. Steve couldn’t help but grin along.

“Whatever, that’s not important,” Claire says as she brushes Steven’s head. He jerks for a moment but relaxes, sinking back down onto the couch. “What’s important is whether Steph finally told Toni—”

And just like that, the bubble’s burst.

Steph’s shoulders slump. “No.”

“Damn, maybe you two aren’t meant to be— Hey, what’s that for?”

Nathan scowls at Claire, returning his elbow to his side. “Not funny.”

“Hey, I’m just saying—”

Cat Steve’s ears perk up, shrugging off Claire’s hand. “Wait, were you trying to woo your Anthony?”

“Antonia,” Steph corrects. “But uh, yeah. I was going to tell her about how I feel. Before you guys, you know.”

Cat Steve’s expression falls. “Oh. Sorry. We didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine. I don’t think you could control falling through random portals.”

Bryce looks curiously at Cat Steve. “I’m guessing you and your Tony are together?”

Cat Steve nods, his features softening in a way only a Steve could. “Been together for five years. Married for two.”

Steph fights the urge to snatch the pillow from Bryce’s lap and scream into it.

Five years. Five goddamn years. Not to mention the fact that they’ve been married for two years. 

This cat has been going with Mouser as his last name for two fucking years. 

“My heartiest congratulations,” Thor declares.

Cat Steve beams, tail pointed high. “Thank you. I’m a lucky cat.”

“How does that work exactly? Like you’re a cat and he’s a mouse. Like can your dick—”

“Claire!” Steph exclaims, horrified.

Surprisingly, Cat Steve doesn’t share her feelings, breaking into a Cheshire grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Claire’s cheeks pale, withdrawing her hand. “On second thought, probably not.”

Cat Steve lets out a quiet snicker, his gaze flickering to Steph. “You know, you don’t have to worry. I guarantee you your Antonia will reciprocate.”

“Really?”

Cat Steve nods. “Really. Take it from me. I mean, you said you’ve met many versions of you and Toni. And all of the Tonies are in love with the versions of you, right?”

An image of Weary Steve pops up in her mind. “For the most part.”

“I don’t think that Tony had the opportunity to tell their version of you how they feel,” Cat Steve replies, as if reading her mind. “But what I’m trying to say is, there’s a pattern. A very clear pattern. And I’m very sure that it will still hold true.”

“What’s the pattern?” Claire asks, earning herself a nudge from Bryce. “Hey, it felt like it needed to be said. You know how dense Cap can be.”

“I know what it is,” Steph replies snidely.

“Care to share it with the class?”

Steph’s eyelids flutter shut. “No matter what in every universe, Steph Rogers is in love with Toni Stark,” she replies. “And no matter what in every universe, Toni Stark is in love with Steph Rogers.”

A soft touch lands on her thigh. “Then you know what to do.”

The warm and encouraging touch still lingers even after Cat Steve returns home with his Tony, even more when the rest of the Avengers excuse themselves with their own encouraging looks.

“So,” Toni begins, turning on her heel as soon as the doors slide shut behind their friends, “where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”

The thing is, Steph meant to finally tell Toni of her feelings. But of course since she’s Stephanie freaking Rogers, things don’t go the way they should.

Because instead of speaking, she presses forward, sealing their lips together.

Toni doesn’t respond to the gesture, her lips pressed tightly together. Steph’s about to wrench away and zip up to her floor when Toni finally, _finally_ moves, parting her lips to perfectly molding them together.

Steph’s heart leaps in her chest at that. Because just like almost every single Toni Stark that exists, she feels the same as every single Stephanie Rogers out there.

Toni’s the first one to break the kiss. “Wait.”

A chill strikes Steph’s chest. “What’s wrong?”

Toni’s tongue swirls around her lips. Steph pretends it doesn’t affect her in any way.

“Dinner,” she rasps. “I mean, I’m guessing you have dinner since you’re all dressed up and—”

“We can reheat it later,” Stephanie growls before crushing their lips back together.

She’s waited years for this moment. She won’t wait another second.

* * *

**+1. Earth-616**

They’re in the middle of a makeout session when it happens.

Steph doesn’t register the sound of the portal appearing, too busy trailing kisses up her girlfriend’s jawline, drinking in Toni’s breathy moans, and snaking her hands under Toni’s tank top.

But then, someone clears their throat and just like that, the spell is broken.

“Hey,” Toni whines, leaning forward to chase after Steph’s, “I was just about to— Oh.”

Now, this pair of Steve and Tony are interesting. This Steve looks like he has never been frozen, wrinkly, and gray-haired. Tony, however, is a different story, young and beautiful, though there’s an obvious weariness behind his eyes.

Another difference is that there seems to be some discomfort and tension between the two, both of them standing quite a distance from each other or meeting anyone in the eye. The rest of their visitors barely bat an eyelash at Steph and Toni’s display of affections.

Well, isn’t that interesting?

Toni breaks into a lazy smirk, giving their visitors a wave. “Hey, guys.”

Tony cocks an eyebrow, finally training his tentative gaze on her. “Uh… Were you both expecting us or something?”

Steve continues to meet no one in the eye.

“Nah,” Toni replies, swinging her legs to the side and hopping to her feet. “We just get way too many visitors from the multiverse. Interdimensional portals popping out of nowhere don’t faze us anymore. It’s like a regular Thursday—”

“Tuesday,” Steph supplies.

“— _Tuesday_ for us.”

“Good.” Tony clears his throat again, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Because, uh… I think we need a lift back.”

* * *

At some point between a visit from Grumpy Steve and Sultry Tony from Earth-1610 and the cowboys from Earth-51920, Toni managed to upgrade the interdimensional generator, enabling it to identify which universe a person belongs to. It makes the visits briefer than before but most of their counterparts were eager to stick around, trading stories and share the differences in their own universes.

And just like them, Tired Tony is set on sticking around. Old Steve? Not so much.

In fact, he still remains uneasy and barely breathes a word to anyone, including his own Tony. Unlike Weary Steve, his discomfort doesn’t seem to stem from sadness and regret. There’s an underlying simmer underneath, threatening to boil over.

Steph takes a tentative step, sucking in a breath. “Want some coffee?”

Old Steve blinks, looking like he’s ready to snap. But then his shoulders slump and he lets out a quiet sigh. “Sure.”

She nods, excuses the both of them from the workshop, and leads him up to her floor. She’s unsurprised when Old Steve waves off her offer of help. Even as a creaky old man, Steve Rogers is stubborn to a fault.

“Something happened with your Tony?” she breathes out as they wait on the coffee maker.

Old Steve startles. “How did you—”

Steph shrugs her shoulders, crossing her arms on the counter. “I’d like to think I’ve grown accustomed to being surrounded by different versions of you. Besides, I am you.”

He lets out a bitter chuckle. “Yeah. Guess you are.”

Steph nods and braces herself. “You’re in love with him.”

Old Steve doesn’t answer, thumbing his cane.

“Does he—”

“No,” he replies gruffly. “And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Why?”

Old Steve scowls. “Why? _Why_? Because— Because we’re not compatible, that’s why!”

“You think my Toni and I aren’t compatible?”

“I’m not saying—” He heaves a sigh. “Look, I don’t know about you and your Toni. But me and mine? We won’t work. Maybe once upon a time, we could’ve. But shit happened. We fought each other. Almost killed each other. Twice. Betrayed each other’s trust.”

“And yet you still love him.”

Old Steve shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, well… Can’t help it, I guess. I think there’ll always be a part of me that’ll love him. Even if he stabs me in the back again, it wouldn’t change how I feel about him.”

At that moment, Steph thinks about Weary Steve and his Tony and wonders how they broke apart, if it’s on the same intensity as Old Steve and his Tony.

“Are you guys fighting now?”

He purses his lips, keeping silent. Steph sighs. Stupid, stubborn old man.

“You know, he does love you.” Old Steve scoffs. “Seriously. If you could only see the way he looks at you—”

“You’re projecting.”

“Am I?” Steph asks. “Is it so hard to think he loves you back?”

Again, no answer.

Steph is never complaining about Toni’s stubbornness ever again.

“Let me tell you something,” she begins, sliding into the barstool next to Old Steve. “I’ve met many, _many_ versions of us. And every version of us, regardless of gender and sexuality or whatever, have a strong bond, one borne out of love. We are fated, a constant in every universe.”

Old Steve’s lips thin. “Maybe for everyone else. But not me. Definitely not.”

“But—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Old Steve snaps, gingerly getting to his feet. “I don’t deserve him. I’m old. A relic. I lost the serum. I’m just a sad old man, a sad, ugly old man—”

“Who’re you calling ugly?”

Old Steve stills, his grip on his cane slackening. It falls to the ground with a loud clatter.

Steph doesn’t have to turn around to know that it’s Tired Tony marching behind her and slotting himself between her and Old Steve. His whole stance radiates a blaze only a Stark could possess.

All of the color in Old Steve’s cheeks drain. “Tony—”

“No, don’t _Tony_ me, you fucking bastard,” Tired Tony interrupts, jabbing his finger at his chest. “How dare you? How fucking _dare_ you? I don’t care what you look like. Did you think I’m that shallow—”

“Tony—”

“Johnny Storm could’ve melted your face and you’d still look fucking beautiful to me. It’s not your looks that made me fall in love with you. It’s your heart.”

The emotions reflected in Steve’s water eyes – confusion, disbelief, and a flicker of hope.

“I—”

“You think _you’re_ not good enough for me? Well, what about me?”

Old Steve’s brow furrows. “What do you mean, ‘what about you’? You’re Tony Stark. You’re—”

“A fuckup. Gets all my friends killed. Can’t stop lying. A control freak. Murderer of—”

“You’re _not_ a murderer.”

“ _I’m_ not a murderer? Well, what about—” 

That’s when Steph takes her cue to leave, striding over to the elevator. It’s a conversation not meant for her ears.

“Before you ask,” Toni begins when Steph returns to the workshop, “yes, I tried to stop Tony from leaving but well, you know us.”

“I doubt he was more stubborn than his Steve.” She shakes her head. “You don’t know how close I was to kicking his ass.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. It would’ve definitely made Tony very sad. And the last thing we need is a sad Tony.” Toni closes the distance between the two of them, burying her face in the crook of Steph’s neck. “You think they’ll be okay?”

Steph wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “I have a feeling they will be.”

And judging by the men’s rumpled states and bruised lips when they return to the workshop much later, Steph’s prediction seems to be true.

“Good talk?” she teases Old Steve when Tired Tony returns to Toni’s side. Based on their body language, Tired Tony seems to be getting interrogated himself.

Old Steve’s cheeks flush, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Uh, yeah. Good talk. Thank you.”

“Just glad I could help out a fellow Steve.”

His lips quirk to the side. It’s the first smile she’s seen on his face. It makes him look a couple of decades younger. “Paying it forward, huh?”

Images of different Steves pop in her mind. Steph breaks into a grin, warmth spreading in her chest.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Featured Universes:
> 
> \- **Rule 63:** The universe where everyone are gender-bent and is also where Steph and Toni come from! It's briefly featured in the Secret Wars Too comic. I took liberty with naming the characters since no canon names are confirmed. Clint (or Claire) doesn't make an appearance but I put her in anyway because why not.
> 
> \- **Earth-20051 (Marvel Adventures):** A kid-friendly universe where everyone are living their best, wholesome lives. Set some time after Issue 35.
> 
> \- **Earth-12041 (Avengers Assemble):** A cartoon that features Steve and Tony leading the Avengers with big married energies. Set after Season 4.
> 
> \- **Earth-3490:** A universe where Tony is a woman named Natasha and canonically married Steve, thus preventing Civil War. Set some time after their wedding.
> 
> \- **Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe):** No introduction needed for this. Set after Endgame.
> 
> \- **Earth-8311 (Marvel Tails):** The universe where everyone are anthropomorphic animals who can talk. Steve's Captain Americat aka Steven Mouser and Tony's Iron Mouse. Not set during any time period. 
> 
> \- **Earth-616:** The original Marvel comics universe. Set around the events of All-New, All-Different Avengers and Uncanny Avengers Vol. 3 but before the events of Avengers: Standoff! so Steve's still a bitter old man and Tony's, well, Tony.
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed, Natasha Stark is trans in this fic but Steph and Toni are cisgender.
> 
> You can reblog this on Tumblr [here](https://kapteniron.tumblr.com/post/623717716561395712/all-of-me-wants-all-of-you).
> 
> Come holler at me on [Tumblr](https://nethandrake.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kapteniron). I'd love to hear what y'all thought! :D


End file.
